Hera Syndulla
Hera Syndulla was a Twi'lek female rebel who lived during the reign of the Galactic Empire. A capable pilot, Syndulla was the owner of the VCX-100 light freighter Ghost. She kept a secret blaster in her boot and was close with Kanan Jarrus, whom she convinced to become a rebel. Personality and Traits Hera's personality was somewhat two-sided; while she exuded a no-nonsense style of command, she was also known for being a very warm and compassionate individual. As a highly capable pilot and captain, Hera took good care of her ship, as well as her crew. Upon meeting Ezra, Hera developed a sort of motherly bond with the boy as she had with the other crewmembers. She was a true believer in the rebel cause and inspired hope in the rest of the crew. She was also the only other crew member aware of Kanan's test after Ezra stole the latter's holocron. Hera was in love with Kanan and usually confided in him. She was more than capable of putting her foot down when she saw conflict within the crew, such as sending Ezra and Zeb out on an errand together when the two had been fighting. While an adept fighter Hera was also very diplomatic and knew how to unite her crew to reach a common goal. A smart, tactful and highly observant individual, Hera could quickly detect a threat. As Lando successfully played her crew members off one another to his own ends, Hera caught on to his trickery and put the con-man in his place. Her skills of deduction proved invaluable when her suspicions of Trayvis allowed her to expose the man as an Imperial agent. She also remembered when the Jedi and clones fought in the Clone Wars, at one point being saved from death by them, and encouraged Kanan to trust Rex and put aside his past animosity towards clones. Hera is also highly perceptive, often sensing things that even Kanan's perceptions couldn't. As with other Twi'lek females, many considered her attractive, particularly Kanan but also less savory characters as well, including Okadiah Garson, Azmorigan, Lando, and even Kallus. She knew how to use her natural charm and beauty to her advantage when necessary, as seen when she manipulated the gangster Azmorigan in order to escape his ship. Weapons and Gear Hera mainly used a Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster when fighting the Empire, which she kept in a holster strapped to her right boot. She mainly wore a tight orange jumpsuit and a pair of flight goggles on the top of her head as she was the Rebels' pilot. Relationships Family Cham Syndulla Hera is the daughter of the Twi'lek Rebel leader Cham Syndulla, whom she reluctantly left when she departed Ryloth to become a pilot. This strained relationship between father and daughter stemmed from the death of Hera's mother at the hands of the Empire. For this, Cham felt there was nothing more important than the liberation of Ryloth, and driving the wedge further between himself and his daughter. Years later, they reunited under pragmatic circumstances that led to both parties having conflicting goals, but Hera was able to convince her father of the Rebel cause, and together they succeeded in strengthening the Rebel fleet, and they reconciled before parting again. Cham expressed pride and respect in his daughter while Hera stated she learned to be a leader by watching her father. Hera's mother Hera's mother was presumably the wife of Cham, and it is implied they were very close, that when she died at the hands of the Empire, it drove Cham to his near-zealot ways to fight back against the Empire, that it drove a wedge between himself and his daughter. Allies Kanan Jarrus Kanan met Hera at the planet Gorse and its moon Cynda approximately six years prior to the events in Star Wars Rebels. During an incident relating to the mining operations on Cynda, Kanan revealed himself to be a Jedi and instructed Hera to not tell. He then joined the Ghost as a crew member. Not much more is known about Kanan and Hera's past together but they are known to be close, sometimes bickering like a married couple. Sometimes she addresses him by using endearments. When the Ghost crew met Hera's father Cham Syndulla, Kanan was visibly nervous about meeting him, due to nature of his relationship with Hera. Before leaving for Malachor, Kanan promised a distressed Hera that they would "see each other again" before lovingly embracing her. However, Kanan was blinded by Maul, and upon his return to base was metaphorically unable to fulfill that promise to brokenhearted Hera. Although Hera understood the importance and necessity of Kanan and Ezra's mission to Malachor, she was reluctant to let them go and subsequently was brokenhearted when Kanan returned blind, having broken his promise to "see her again." She later attempted to bring him out of his self-imposed isolation by talking to him about Ezra, and was pleasantly surprised when he finally emerged to join her on a rescue mission. When Kanan began training Sabine in the use of the Darksaber, Hera was quick to realize that Kanan was letting himself become frustrated with core parts of Sabine's personality. When he continued to struggle, she helped him realize that Sabine was holding back due to pain she had previously experienced with her family, something that Hera could sense and sympathize with after her own troubled past with her father. She encouraged him to let Sabine use the Darksaber in training so that she could feel driven to truly commit, and so that she would be able to face the pain that had filled her when Kanan and Hera first found her. Chopper Hera first met C1-10P when she was a girl during the Clone Wars, after the C1 unit was ejected from the star-fighter he was on and badly damaged. Hera repaired the droid as best she could and from then on they formed a lifelong bond that was close yet rigid. She nicknamed him Chopper and is probably the one member of the Ghost crew he fully listens to, and she in turn can not only understand him but keep him under her thumb. Sabine Wren Hera is like a mother to Sabine. Hera has always supported Sabine and cares for her like a daughter. They are quite close, being the only girls on the crew but like any mother-daughter bond they've had their disagreements, particularly when Sabine wanted to know more about Fulcrum and was frustrated when Hera (and Kanan) told her only what they felt she needed to know. Hera finally convinced Sabine that they were a part of something bigger and that they do trust her only that the rebellion required utmost care and discretion. Ezra Bridger Hera serves as a mother-figure to the crew of the Ghost, especially to Ezra. They care for each other but Hera is willing to be firm and have Ezra pull his own weight, and is often able to convince him to be a better person. When Ezra led the others in a bid to find Kanan, she was not happy with him, but when their efforts paid off she praised Ezra for stepping up and that Kanan had taught him well. Ezra added that she had done the same. After finding out that Hondo's business partner, Terba, was killed during the rescue mission that Ezra had been in charge of, she scolded the teen for not knowing all of the details beforehand. Ezra argued with her, before storming out of the room. Later, when Commander Sato promoted Ezra to Lieutenant Commander, Hera told Ezra that Kanan would be proud. However, his master's absence caused Ezra to doubt her. She was upset with Ezra when she found out that he'd turned a recon mission into a recovery mission. Upon finding out that Ezra was in danger, Hera and Kanan flew to Reklem Station to rescue him. Later, she scolded Ezra for his reckless actions. Although Ezra apologized to her, Hera suspended him of his command. Ezra was deeply concerned about Hera when she (along with Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper) had been captured and held hostage by Maul. After being freed by Kanan, the first thing she did was ask about Ezra. When the boy had been knocked unconscious after attempting to fuse the two Holocrons, Hera deeply concerned for him. When Hera assigned Sabine to a solo mission to SkyStrike Academy to find the three pilots (Wedge, Rake, and Hobby), Ezra suggested that they send him instead since he'd done it before. Hera disagreed, saying that the Empire knows who he is and that he and Kanan would shadow them until she and the others needed to escape. Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars Rebels) Hera was the only member of the Ghost Crew who communicated with Ahsoka, known to the Twi'lek as "Fulcrum" until the events following Fire Across the Galaxy. Hera is respectful of Ahsoka, and trusts her completely and respected the necessity of Ahsoka keeping her identity secret, that Hera wouldn't allow Sabine to know more, partly to protect the Rebel Network, and Hera (albeit reluctantly) heeded Ahsoka's warning of giving up on Kanan and going into hiding (at least at first). Even after finally seeing her trusted informant's face and role, Hera continues to hold Ahsoka in great esteem. After Ahsoka found out Vader is her former master and fainted in Kanan's arms, Hera was shown that she was concerned for her safety while still trying to pilot the Ghost. Lando Calrissian Lando flirted with Hera time to time but when Lando presented Hera to Azmorigan as his new slave, she was not happy at Lando and after she escape, Hera, angry at Lando for making her go through with this mission, punched him in the groin. Despite her anger and dismay about Lando, she still helped with the Rebel's part of the deal and helped him smuggled a Puffer pig back to Lothal. Hera was the one to mention Lando and get the idea to make a deal with him in Siege of Lothal Trivia *She is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. *Hera was the daughter of Cham Syndulla, who was first introduced in the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *By the time of the series, Hera was 24 years old. *In season 3, Hera underwent a minor redesign. Her undersuit is now two shades of tan and has more detailed texturing. *As of "Wings of the Master", Hera serves as Phoenix Leader. *Hera's natural Twi'lek accent comes out when she gets flustered, as shown in "Homecoming". *When Hera is particularly angry, she'll act like a mother and use a character's full name. *She was referenced in the Rogue One film, in a scene at Yavin 4 where a General Syndulla is called for over the speaker system, which Dave Filoni has clarified was meant to be Hera(not her father, Cham). He also stated that Hera, by this point, has become a General in the Rebel Alliance. Quotes *What happened out there? *Is this, part of the plan? ("The Gang Civil War") *Get me a drink. *WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? *WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!z *Uuh, I mean... *See what? I don't see anything? Gallery Ezra ignites his lightsaber.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline